How to Break Unwritten Rules
by riot coming
Summary: The Doctor had made rules that were safe to follow, but would he break the rules for her? Ten/Rose. Fluff with eventual mature content.


I do not own Doctor Who. I only wish I was talented enough to create a world and characters like that. The closest I can get is playing with them for fun.

For now I'm giving this a 'M' rating, considering I may smut it up in later chapters. But for this one, it is quite tame.

My friend and beta said I never write enough fluff. So here you go. For this chapter there will be extra fluff. Fluffy fluffy fluffy, flufftastic :3 Enjoy.

%%%

Singing softly to herself as she worked, Rose quickly finished cleaning the cupboards in the kitchen, and their black surfaces reflected her own twin image. She adjusted her navy blue tank top and ran her fingers through her blonde hair a couple times with the mirrored surface as her guide. The TARDIS could easily self-clean, but Rose cleaned out of politeness and the need for something to do when there was "down time" Rose didn't mind getting her hands dirty, and the TARDIS was grateful to be in her company.

Rose picked up the bucket of soapy water she used to clean and dumped it in the sink. Setting the bucket aside, she made her way to the console room.

The Doctor was feeling anxious, just itching to find _something _to do. But he could see Rose needed rest, because the dark circles became more apparent underneath her eyes. She promised him it was "no big deal", but he knew it was imperative that she should get a couple nights worth of sleep. So he was forced to sit in the console room, occupying his time by either reading manuals and historical tomes or falling asleep out of pure boredom. At that moment he was bent over the control panel, flicking his fingers close to switches but not touching.

He looked up when he heard Rose's footsteps in the hall. As she stepped into the console room, Rose stopped, let out a large sigh, shot him a tired smile, and made her way to the nearest chair where she sat.

"So much for resting. You've been cleaning?" the Doctor inquired though he could smell the cleaning products on her hands from a couple yards away.

"Yeah. Thought I'd help out the TARDIS. I needed something to do with my hands, and you weren't around." She winked at him, making him feel slightly uncomfortable but giddy at the same time.

She gets antsy too. The cleaning was her way of coping with the lack of adventure. She wanted challenges. She craved excitement (of course cleaning cupboards couldn't rouse that). She longed to feel useful, maybe even needed.

"We're not leaving, you know," he said regrettably, "Not until you've had a full two nights sleep." She groaned in response.

"Oh come on, Doctor. You're killing me right now. I want to do _something_," she whined.

"Come here," he requested with a smile. She rose and walked to him. She made sure to stand extra close to him, bodies practically touching. The Doctor made a tiny growling noise deep in his throat as he put his arms around her in a tight embrace and lifted her feet from the floor. She giggled hysterically.

"Doctor…DOCTOR…" she said between gasping breaths. He put her down, kissed her cheek, and released her from his hold.

"We're going to be alright for another two days," he told her. "The world may disappear a bit without us, but everything will be fine." He gave her a broad grin and held it even as she punched him in the arm.

"Way to make me feel guilty and useless, Doctor."

"Go sleep," he said as he reached up and put his hand against her cheek. She instinctually leaned into his warm palm. He didn't mind, and she loved the way he touched her.

"Come with me?" she asked.

He sighed, eyes turning to the ceiling as he began to rock back and forth on his heels. "I don't know, Rose Tyler."

"You're such a jerk. Come on," she said, grabbing his hand from her cheek and pulling him through the TARDIS.

"Your room or mine?" the Doctor asked with a ridiculously seductive tone in his voice that made her giggle.

"Yours. I never get to see it."

"As you wish, Miss Tyler."

Soon they were in his room. He had a large desk with multiple lamps, and a multitude of tall bookcases lining the dark green walls. The door to his bathroom was intricately imbedded with frosted glass, and nearby his modestly sized bed resided. The sheets and duvet were a crisp but welcoming white.

As Rose often did, she unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and pulled them off, throwing them at the doctor. The Doctor threw them aside. He couldn't help but look down at Rose's bum as she walked to the bed.

She had tiny cupcake polka dotted her bum. He couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny, Doctor?"

"Cupcakes?" he sputtered between laughs. She gave him a wide grin.

"Yep, cupcakes," she wiggled her hips a bit before throwing herself sloppily onto his bed with a surprisingly melodic grunt.

The Doctor grabbed his swivel chair and pulled it to the bed where he sat down. Rose turned her head looking up into his dark eyes. She reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently.

"Why won't you get into bed with me? You never do."

"It wouldn't be…appropriate."

"Always the gentleman," she mused, releasing his hand and turning onto her back. She closed her eyes. The Doctor watched as her chest rose and fall. He felt uncomfortable watching her, but for some reason he couldn't stop.

She turned her head to the side facing him. "Doctor?"

"Mmm?"

"Come to bed. Please?" she muttered half against his pillow. He felt a lump immediately form in his throat. "I don't bite _hard_," she teased.

"You're sleeping on my side," he told her matter-of-factly. In response she rolled across the bed to make room for him.

What had he gotten himself into he thought. He hadn't really expected things to escalate so quickly. But it was now or never, right?

He climbed into bed on top of the sheets like Rose. His hearts were beating out of his chest. Entirely inappropriate to be in bed with a companion. Yes, it had happened before, but that was a long, long time ago. And to be honest, he'd rather not think about it. His memories of it couldn't even hold a candle to what he was doing at that moment. That was just plain odd to him, but this was Rose Tyler.

She rolled over on her side so she could look at the Doctor. His eyes were slightly glazed and staring at the ceiling. She waved her hand in front of his eyes, causing him to jump. He turned his head to look at her, and she smiled. She propped herself up, reaching over to fix his unruly hair.

"You do have fantastic hair," she commented.

"You do too. It's very...um…yellow. It's soft too." He took a lock of it and ran it between his fingers. "Yep, soft."

He turned to fully face her. Their eyes met for quite some time, but then they looked in separate directions. Rose was now rubbing her fingers in the Doctor's hair, fingertips brushing his scalp. He felt so relaxed at that moment and thankfully drank all the senses in with his eyes closed. The movement of his hair underneath her hands. Rose's faint perfume. Breathing. He could even swear he heard her singular heart beating a slow rhythm. He knew he could feel both of his own, slow but steady.

Rose loved watching him. She never got to see him like that often, his face without a trace of worry or tinges of sadness. She watched as he sucked his slowly lip into his mouth and between his teeth briefly before letting it go. His saliva glossed his lips. For some reason she wanted to taste him.

Instead of pushing those thoughts away, she dove into the deep end. Pulling his head towards hers, she pressed her mouth against his.

Never did he think he'd be in a bed with Rose Tyler. He never ever thought he'd be kissing her either. Her lips moved against his, and all thoughts shed away. He even forgot about how wrong he thought it was, because it felt oh so right.

Her mouth was his pure focus at that moment, the feather-like touch of her tongue against his lower lip before delving into his mouth almost shyly. He wanted to laugh to himself. Rose. Shy? She was practically half-naked most of the time when he was around. He wondered if that was purposeful or if she really was just "comfortable" without pants like she said.

But honestly, who was he to care about that right now?

He felt a small vibration against his lips. Was that a moan? He panicked and pulled away.

"Rose," he breathed erratically, "Rose, Rose, ROSE."

"What, Doctor? What's wrong?" Her eyes were wide with panic.

"I can't do this. I can't. You're so good, Rose. Perfect. But I can't. I'm so sorry. I'm-"

"Why the hell not?" she said between her teeth, anger attaching itself to every word. "Doctor? Are you scared? How is it a brave person who fights aliens, robots, werewolves, _gods_, and you're afraid of _me_."

"Rose, there's some unwritten rule about my companions. I got involved once, and I knew to never do it again. I know what I did was wrong, and I will never look back out of shame."

Rose could feel her heart tighten as if it would implode. She couldn't believe what was happening. She wanted to go. Just get up leave. So she sat up in the Doctor's bed and scooted to the edge. Suddenly she felt a hand encircle her wrist, gripping tightly.

The Doctor crawled closer to Rose. She didn't know what he was doing, but she didn't like it. Or maybe she did. There was definitely inner conflict.

"I can't do this either now," Rose told him. "I'll always think you regret me." He could feel his hearts sinking. She tried to pry his hand off of her wrist, but he gripped it tight. He leaned forward so his mouth was very close to hers.

"There are unwritten rules..." he murmured against her lips. "…and I don't think I care right now."

He gave her a searing kiss.


End file.
